


You're what?!

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D., Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, If it triggers you in any way please don't read it., M/M, Mentions of past abuse., Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda of the sequel of Black Blood but could be read alone.Even though i recomend you read Black Blood first because you might get slightly confused :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're what?!

It was a pretty normal day for Dr. House.

Go to the hospital, do his duties at the clinic and then take over whatever crazy patient they had.

But since the day those werewolves came the “pretty normal day” of Dr. House wasn't so normal anymore.

Not only for him, though.

For Dr. Wilson, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman, as well.

They had started questioning things.

Things like what if's and what was happening to them and so on.

'They are back' Chase said one day to him as he was going to finish his duty at the clinic.

'I don't know about you but I know that the Nazis don't exist anymore.' House said and kept walking.

'I mean them.' Chase sight.

'Them as them who?' House turned to him with question on his eyes.

'Are you kidding me?! Them as black blood, bites, full moon and fangs!' Chase whispered yelled at him.

'Ooh them. And what seemed to be the problem this time?' House wouldn't admit it but he kinda like them.

'Come see by yourself. Cameron, Foreman and Wilson are with them.' Chase said and turned around walking towards the new not so ordinary patients.

'Why all of them are there?' House asked.

'Because it is something that none of us have ever seen.' Chase sent him a last look and continued his way with House following him.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%%^#%

'Why are we here again?' Jackson asked sitting down next to Lydia at the waiting room.

'Because Deaton can't help us and they are the only people who know about us and can actually help us.' Lydia answered him with a huff.

'What about Scott's mum?' Liam asked a few meters away from them.

'You know that I can't Liam. People at the hospital were going to ask questions and I couldn't do it at home.' Melissa sight with a gentle smile at the young Beta.

'And it would seemed weird if the Sheriff told them not to.' John Stilinski said from his sit at one of the chairs.

'It's good to see you again.' They turned around and saw Dr. House with Dr. Chase by his side.

'Dr. House.' Lydia smiled and Liam nodded at him.

'Who are they?' House asked pointing towards Melissa, Jackson and the Sheriff.

'Jackson is my boyfriend. She is Scott's mother and he is Stiles' father.' Lydia introduced them.

'Alright. And what seems to be the problem this time? I hope not another wolfs bane bullet.' House said and they shook their heads.

'No. Isaac is pregnant. And has to give birth.' Melissa said and they all waited for House's reaction.

He was taken back but he nodded.

'What? Are going to just nod? Don't you have questions?' Jackson asked him confused.

'Not really,' House shook his head.' I should have seen this coming really. With wolves, coyotes, foxes. What's better that a male pregnancy? Really were are the fox and the coyote?' He asked looking around, trying to spot them.

'They had to stay back at Beacon Hills.' Liam answered.

'Alright. I better go check the future mummy.' House said and went inside the room ad Chase sent them an apologetic smile.

'So how is this going to work?' House asked as he walked in.

They all turned and looked at him.

'Isaac was lying on the bed with Scott on his side holding his hand and Derek on the other side with Stiles next to him.

The other three doctors were asking questions and Cameron turned to him.

'When he is ready he is going to start pushing.' She said like it was obvious.

'I know how giving birth works. But last time I checked men didn't have female parts on their body.' House said.' And why are you not showing?' He asked Isaac.

'Because I am a male werewolf I don't show as much as a female would.' He said.

'That surprisingly makes sense.' House nodded.

'And to answer your first question, the baby going in the same way he or she went in.' Derek told.

'Ooh.' House said and Chase winced next to him.

' Shouldn't we take an ultrasound?' Wilston asked.

'Not good for the baby.' Stiles shook his head.'But if something was wrong Isaac would be able to feel it.' Stiles explained.

'Plus, the baby is in wolf form so it might scare some people.' Scott said and squeezed Isaac's hand.

'In wolf's form?' Foreman asked like he had heard wrong.

' It will change to human after one hour.' Scott said.' That's why we came here. If we had gone to another hospital they would be beyond terrified.' He added.

'All right then. How far are you?' House asked.

'He will be ready to push in a few.' Wilston informed him.

'Put this room as private. No one comes in and no one gets out.' House said to Chase after sending a look towards Scott who nodded.

'Do you want them here as you give birth?' Scott asked him.

'I don't have a problem.' Isaac said and then winced as a wave of pain hit his abdomen.

'It's time.' Foreman said as Chase returned to the room and locked the door behind him pulling the blinds on the windows.

'Isaac I want you to open you legs for me alright?' Cameron told him gently and with a shaky breath Isaac did as told.

'Derek, take his other hand.' Scott said and Derek did rubbing comfortable circles with his thumb on the outside of Isaac's hand.

'I want to help.' Liam told Scott who nodded with a small smile.

'You can put your hand on his tummy. He will be slightly better knowing that he has as many of the pack together with him.' Scott said and Liam did and soon Jackson followed suit earning a smirk from Stiles.

'He's pack.' Jackson muttered but Scott knew.

The Sheriff and Melissa were close to the door if someone tried to come inside and Lydia was helping Foreman prepare the towels.

'Alright. At the next wave of pain I want you to push OK?' Cameron said and Isaac nodded after a deep breath.

'You know that I love you right?' Scott kissed him on the temple.

'I know.' Isaac breathed deeply and felt another wave of pain hitting him.

'Push Isaac.' Cameron said and Isaac did.

Jackson and Liam were tacking some of his pain away but it was still excruciating for him.

'What are they doing?' Chase asked noticing the black lines on Jackson and Liam's hands.

'Taking his pain.' House answered surprising them.

'How do you know that?' Wilston asked him shocked.

'After last time I did a little research.' House shrugged and Foreman rolled his eyes.

They all turned to Isaac when they heard his sob.

' It hurts.' He sobbed and Derek started rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

'I can see the head Isaac. A few more pushes.' Cameron said comforting.  
'Get away from me!.' Isaac growled and his eyes flashed yellow with his fangs growing and Cameron took a frightened step back.

'Isaac!' Scott's eyes flashed red and Isaac wasn't growling anymore, but he didn't stop sobbing.

'No, not the freezer.' Isaac said with closed eyes.

'What freezer?' Chase asked looking around searching for an answer.

'Isaac's father was abusing him and locked him in a freezer. The pain must have triggered the memory.' Lydia breathed.

'Isaac open your eyes. You are alright. Your dad is dead. He can hurt you anymore. Please open your eyes. You are stronger than this. A little more of pain and then we'll be able to hold our daughter or son. Don't you want that?' Scott told him gently and Isaac opened his eyes with a last sob and a determined look on his eyes.

He nodded and apologized to Cameron who smiled softly at him.

'The head is almost out. Two last pushes.' She told him and Isaac nodded and with a wince he pushed holding Derek and Scott's hands tightly.

'The head is out.' Foreman informed them and they all breathed a little in relief.

'One last push Isaac.' Isaac turned and saw Melissa smiling motherly at him and he felt his eyes watering with fresh tears.

He pushed with all his might and finally a soft growl filled the room.

'It's a girl.' Lydia said as Foreman started cleaning the small wolf cub.

She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes like Isaac and her fur was a fix of Isaac's golden curls and Scott brown hair.

'Do you want to hold her?' Foreman asked them and Isaac nodded eagerly.

'Do you have a name?' Liam asked not taking his eyes of the small wolf.

'Isabella Marie McCall.' Isaac said holding his cub closed to his chest.

'Bella for short.' Scott added and kissing Issac lovingly on the head.

'She sure is a beauty.' Wilston told them.

'I have a niece.' Stiles broke the small silence and they all chuckled.

'And Liam is going to be the best big brother ever.' Scott said and smiled at the young Beta.

'She is going to be very spoiled.' The sheriff sight shacking his head fondly.

'I think that Isaac should spent the night here so we can clean all this up and avoid all the questions.' House said and unlocked the door walking out and locking it again.

'What's wrong with him?' Jackson asked the remaining doctors who just smiled.

'He isn't very good at expressing his feelings.' Wilson said with a small smile.

Isaac passed Bella to Scott who kissed her black nose making her sneeze which ended up making the whole room fill with laughter.


End file.
